Revenge
by memphis-heat123
Summary: A hunter with a grudge against John kidnaps eight-year-old Sam and twelve-year-old Dean.   He plans on using them to hurt John.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**REVENGE**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show, this story is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: A hunter with a grudge against John kidnaps eight-year-old Sam and twelve-year-old Dean. He plans on using them to hurt John.**

**WARNING: A few curse words, some said by a twelve-year-old. Physical abuse of a twelve-year-old by a stranger.**

**12345678987654321**

"When is Dad coming back?" Eight-year-old Sam asked, as he jumped onto Dean's bed.

"In the morning." Dean replied, as he tossed the tv remote onto the bed.

The motel they were currently staying at only picked up five channels, and there was nothing interesting on those channels.

"How mean are poltergeists?" Sam asked, worry evident in his voice. He had just learned of his Dad's true occupation less then two months prior. And he worried a lot about the man's safety.

"Not as mean as Dad." Dean said.

"Dad ain't mean." Sam replied. "He yells a lot and spanks us when we're bad. But he ain't mean."

"Not to us." Dean replied with a smirk. "But he is to the ugly sons of bitches he ganks."

Sam was about to say something, but Dean held up a hand to silence him. The twelve-year-old had heard a noise at the door. He jumped off the bed, yanked Sam off of the bed, grabbed the gun he kept under his pillow, and shoved Sam behind him. All in lightening speed.

The door burst open, sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. Three men entered the room, all three held guns aimed at the boys.

"You may want to put that little pea shooter down, Dean." One of the men said, as he stepped forward towards the frightened boys. "I'd hate to have to ventilate you, but my plans will work just as good with one little Winchester instead of two."

Dean heard Sam whimper behind him, and he tried to come up with a plan. But he couldn't. He knew he was no match for the armed men, and if he was killed then Sam would be on his own. He slowly bent down and placed the gun on the floor.

"Smart move, sport." The man said. He was tall, just over six feet. With broad shoulders and massive arms. Dean figured he was around thirty.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, glaring at the intruder.

"Your Daddy."

"Dad's not here. And if you were smart, you'd leave before he gets back. Because he is going to kick your sorry ass."

The man took another step towards the boys and backhanded Dean hard across the face. The force of the blow knocked the boy onto the floor.

"Dean!" Sam wailed.

The man turned to the frightened eight-year-old, and Dean jumped up and quickly re-placed himself between the man and his little brother. He could feel blood running from his busted lip, but he ignored it.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" The man gave a nasty grin. Then he turned towards the other two men, who were still standing in the doorway. "Grab them."

The two large men stepped forward, one grabbing Dean's arm roughly and the other grabbing Sam's.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said to his scared little brother. "Just stay calm, it'll be okay."

The one pulling Sam walked out of the room and the one dragging Dean started to exit the room as well.

"Wait." Dean said. "We need our coats." It was mid February and had been snowing for the past two days.

The first man grabbed the two coats off of the table and followed them outside and to a black van. The two boys were tossed into the back of it and the man threw their coats in after them. Then one of the other men climbed in back with them while the other two got into the front.

Dean scrambled over to his crying brother and wrapped an arm around him. "It'll be okay Sammy." He said, hoping he sounded more confident then he actually was. "I'm here. I won't let them hurt you." Dean grabbed the coats and put his on, then helped Sammy put his on. It was cold in the van.

Sam continued to cry and Dean continued to hold him. The twelve-year-old was also trying to come up with an escape plan. The back of the van was completely empty, even the seats had been taken out. The man back there with them was sitting against the side of the van, his eyes never leaving the boys.

"What do you want with us?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"A little thing called revenge." The boss said from the front passenger seat. He turned and looked at them.

"We've never did anything to you."

"True, but your Daddy has."

"Then why take us? Why not go after him." Then the young boy smirked. "I know why, you are a chicken shit who doesn't want to face a man. So you pick on his kids."

"You best watch your mouth." The man hissed in anger. "Like I said, I only need one brat." Then he turned back around and started talking to the driver.

**12345678987654321**

Three hours later, the van pulled to a stop outside a rundown farm house. The driver climbed out, then walked to the back of the van and opened the door.

"Out." The man in the back of the van ordered.

The two boys climbed out of the van and stood behind it, Sam was clutching his brother's hand and had his face buried into his side.

Dean surveyed the area with sharp eyes. The farmhouse was a two story Victorian style home, and was in serious need of repair. The front porch was collapsed in several places, the windows were broken out and boarded up, and the paint was chipping.

There was a barn several yards away, also in terrible condition. The area was surrounded on three sides by empty fields. A four wheeler was parked in front of the house.

The two hench men grabbed the boys' arms and pulled them into the house. The inside of the house was as bad as the outside. It looked as if no one had lived there for many years.

The boys were taken down a hallway and thrown into a room, then the door was slammed and locked behind them. Dean surveyed the room, but found it completely empty except for two sleeping bags laying in the floor. The two windows in the room were broken out, but were bared.

"I'm scared Dean." Sam said, as fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

"I know, Sammy." Dean said, hugging the smaller boy. "But you have to be brave for me until I find a way out of this."

"Okay." Sam sniffled, trying to stop the tears and be brave.

Dean released his little brother and walked over to the window. looking through he bars, he saw the boss hand the other two men some money and shake their hands. Then the two men climbed back into the van and drove away.

"Looks like the two goons were just hired help." Dean said. "We only to worry about one."

"Why is he mad at Dad?" Sam wanted to know.

"No idea, tiger." Dean said. "But don't worry; we'll get out of this."

**12345678987654321**

John pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the motel and stared in horror at the sight of the two police cars, both had their lights flashing. He stopped the car and looked out the window, noticing the splintered door. He climbed out of the car and walked over to the small group of onlookers that had assembled.

"What happened?" He asked, years of hunting had taught him how to make the question sound casual. But he was screaming on the inside, worried about his boys.

"Two young boys were kidnapped." A man said. "Dragged out of that room and thrown in the back of a black van."

"Who saw it happen?" John asked, his heart constricting.

"I did." A woman said, as she dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Pooh little kids. There were three men."

"Which way did they head?"

"North." The woman said.

John went back to his car and slid in behind the wheel. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Yes?" The voice on the other end said.

"Bobby, it's John." John said. "I'm in Beaver Falls, about a hundred miles from you. I need you here."

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Someone grabbed the boys, no idea who."

"I'm leaving now." Bobby assured him.

John hung up the phone and slammed his hand against the dash in frustration and fear. "Hang on boys." He whispered, as a couple tears rolled down his cheeks. "I will find you."

He started the car and was about to leave, when he saw a young girl running towards his car. He figured she was around nine or ten.

"Are you Mr. Winchester?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Here." She handed him a note.

"Who gave this to you?" John asked.

"Some nice man, he gave me twenty dollars to give it to you."

"Is he still here?"

"No, he left in a black van this morning. He said to wait till a big man in a black car came up and looked at the motel room where the cops are."

"Thank you." John said.

"Sure." She replied, then walked off.

John read the note softly. "You sent me away for two years, but I'm out now. Your boys will die slowly if you do not do exactly what I say. Go to the Oakdale Motel on Route five, rent room number twelve and wait. I will call in one hour."

John re-read the note and cursed, his fear for the boys doubling. He knew who wrote the note, knew who took his sons. And he knew that the man was not above killing two little boys.

**12345678987654321**

Dean and Sam were sitting on the sleeping bags when the door opened. Dean scrambled to his feet and stood in front of Sam.

"Having fun boys?" The man asked, as he walked in.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Tony Calhoun." The man replied. "A couple years ago, your Dad and I were on a hunt together. He betrayed me, now it's payback time."

"If you know Dad." Dean said, glaring at him. "Then you know that you will never get away with this. Dad will crush you."

"I don't think so Sport." Calhoun chuckled. "Johnny boy won't do a damn thing as long as I have his boys."

**12345678987654321**

Please let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

John was sitting on the bed at the motel, staring at the phone. It was driving him crazy just sitting there while his sons were in danger, but he had no other choice. He had to play by Calhoun's rules for the time being.

The phone rung and John quickly answered it. "Where are my sons?" His voice was a low growl. A voice that would scare most people. But not the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hello to you too, Johnny boy." Calhoun chuckled. "Nice to hear your voice again."

"Where are my sons?" John asked again.

"Safe, for now. Whether they stay that way or not is entirely up to you."

"What happened is between you and me, not them." John said

"It is more fun with Dean and Sam involved."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Name the place, I'll exchange myself for them."

"I know you will, I will be at your motel room at nine o'clock in the morning, and you had better be alone." Then the line went dead.

**12345678987654321**

"I'm scared Dean." Sam sniffled, as he clung to his brother.

The two boys were sitting on the sleeping bags.

"I know, Sammy." Dean said. "But it'll be okay. Dad knows were missing by now, he'll find us."

The door opened and Calhoun walked in, carrying a plastic bag. Dean jumped to his feet and stood in front of his little brother.

"Brought you some food." Calhoun said, tossing the bag to Dean's feet. "I just got off the phone with your old man, he said I could kill you if I want." He chuckled and added. "Seems he doesn't care that much about you."

"That's a lie." Dean said through gritted teeth. "Dad is going to find us, and kick your sorry ass."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Your old man isn't man enough to go up against me." Calhoun said, towering over the twelve-year-old.

"Dad is more of a man then you'll ever be." Dean said, not backing down.

Calhoun snarled at the young boy, then doubled his fist and punched Dean in the face. The force of the blow knocked Dean to the floor with a loud thud.

"I will have fun killing you." Calhoun said, his voice hard. Then he turned and left the room.

"Dean." Sam said, as he scrambled over to his fallen brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean lied. His eye was really hurting; he knew it would be black soon. And he was scared. He knew Calhoun had been lying, he knew his Dad was out looking for them. But he didn't know if he would find them in time.

**12345678987654321**

Bobby had just made it to the motel and John filled him in on what had happened.

"Why does Calhoun want revenge?" Bobby asked.

"Two years ago we were working a hunt together." John explained. "A nest of Vampires had been killing people. We found their nest, and found out that they had several young kids as prisoners. The oldest was only fifteen, the youngest was three. They were locked in a cage, waiting to become lunch."

John stood up and began to pace. "Calhoun said the quickest way to gank the vamps were to torch the place and wait outside for them to flee, chopping their heads off on the run."

"Sounds like it was a good plan." Bobby said. "Done it myself a couple times."

"I bet you freed the prisoners first." John said.

"He wanted to murder the kids?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Yeah, called them collateral damage. I tipped the police off about the arsenal in his trunk, then I destroyed the nest myself. After I freed the kids."

"Calhoun went to prison?"

"Two years."

"No wonder he's pissed. But you did the right thing, John. Man like that has no business hunting. It's our job to save people, not murder them."

**12345678987654321**

Dean was pacing around the room, racking his brain for an escape plan. He had to get Sammy out before Calhoun hurt him. The twelve-year-old had been successful so far in adverting all attention away from his little brother, but he wasn't sure how long that would last.

What are we going to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Get some sleep." Dean replied.

"I want Dad." Sam said, as his eyes watered.

"I do too, Sammy." Dean said, sitting down beside his brother and wrapping an arm around him. "I do too."

Sam leaned into his brother's side and closed his eyes, soon he was sleeping. Dean sat there holding his brother, and soon he too drifted off to sleep.

**12345678987654321**

The next morning, John was sitting on the motel bed when the door opened and Calhoun walked in.

"Where are my boys?" John asked, standing up.

"I'll tell you soon. After I get what I want."

"What do you want?"

"For starters, your car. And the arsenal in the trunk. Figure it'll make up for my car and arsenal that was confiscated."

John reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his keys, then tossed them to Calhoun. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know, just stay put for the time being."

"You hurt those boys and there will not be a rock you can hide under." John growled, glaring at the other man. "I promise you that."

"I hold all of the cards." Calhoun said. "Now be a good boy and stay put."

Then he backed out of the room, a few moments later John heard the familiar sound of the Impala starting up. John waited a minute, then dashed outside. Bobby was parked in front of the room and John quickly slid into the passenger seat.

"Go." John said, before he even shut the door. "He's got my car." He wasn't worried about the car at that moment, but he knew that Bobby was supposed to place a tracking device onto Calhoun's car. Now they had no way of tracking the man.

"We've got time." Bobby replied, handing John a small electronic monitor. The monitor had a green dot that was moving.

"You bugged my car?" John asked.

"Yeah. He was on that four wheeler over there, but he slashed all four tires before going into the room. Figured he planned on taking your car."

"You are a genius Bobby."

"That's what I keep telling ya."

**12345678987654321**

Dean was awake, still sitting on the floor. Sam was asleep, and was still cuddled up to his big brother's side.

A large smile broke out on Dean's face when he heard the Impala outside. He shook his brother awake and jumped to his feet.

"It's Dad." Sam said, as they both ran to the barred window. Their smiles vanished when they saw Calhoun climb out of the Impala.

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked.

Dean stared at the car, wanting to cry. He was so sure his Dad was there, so sure that they were rescued.

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking at the older boy. "Where's Dad?"

"He's coming." Dean said, quickly regaining his composure. He had to be strong for Sammy. He had to protect the younger boy, no matter what.

**12345678987654321**

I have one more chapter to post on this story, and hope to have it up very soon. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The door burst open and Dean once again stood in front of his brother, gulping slightly at the look of rage on Calhoun's face.

"Who does the mighty John Winchester think he is?" Calhoun growled, grabbing the back of Dean's hair and pulling. Dean winched in pain, but remained silent. "I hold all the cards! I'm in charge!" The man yelled, throwing the twelve-year-old to the floor. "How dare he threaten me?"

"Dean!" Sam ran to his brother and knelt beside him. That's when Dean saw a chance to save Sam. When Calhoun stormed in, he left the door opened.

"I have that bastard by the balls!" Calhoun had his back to the boys as he spit out the words angrily. "I've got him sitting by the phone, I did that!"

"Sammy." Dean whispered. "Listen very carefully." He knew he had to act fast, Calhoun was very agitated and the young boy was worried that he would snap at any minute and became violent again. "When I say go, I want you to run out the door and run to the front door. If it's unlocked, then I want you to run outside and hide. Do not come out unless you hear Dad or me tell you too. If the front door is locked, then hide in the house."

"What about you?" The eight-year-old asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just do as I say."

Dean stood up and faced Calhoun, the man had now turned his attention back to the boys.

"Let's see if the mighty John Winchester still feels like he's the one in charge, after he finds his precious sons laying in the floor gutted." Then he pulled a large hunting knife from a sheath on his jeans.

Dean took a deep breath, he knew it was now or never.

"Now Sammy!" He yelled. He waited until the younger boy ran through the door, then he tackled the man. Man and boy landed in the floor rolling around, each trying to gain control of the knife.

Calhoun was a lot bigger and stronger then Dean, but the young boy knew how to fight. His Dad had taught him how to us his smaller size to his advantage.

**12345678987654321**

The front door was open and Sam ran outside, relief washed over him when he saw his Dad and Uncle Bobby running towards him. The young boy ran right into John's open arms.

"Sammy." John said, relieved that his youngest son was okay. But still very worried about his oldest. He hugged Sam tight, then asked. "Where's your brother?"

"In there." Sam pointed to the house. "The man's got a knife, Dean told me to run. But he's still in there."

"Stay with Bobby." John ordered, pulling a gun from the waistband of his jeans. Then he ran into the house and followed the sounds of a struggle.

**12345678987654321**

Dean got in several good punches, but Calhoun had managed to gain the upper hand. Dean was laying on his back and Calhoun was sitting straddled on his chest. One of Calhoun's hands was wrapped tightly around Dean's throat, the other held the knife in the air.

Dean was grasping Calhoun's wrist, trying to break the hold the man had on throat. His eyes staring fearfully at the knife. Dean thought he was going to die.

Then he heard a gunshot and saw the surprise in Calhoun's eyes. Then the man dropped the knife, loosened his grip on Dean's throat, and slumped forward right on top of Dean.

Dean felt the man's body being lifted off of him and saw the body being tossed aside. Then the twelve-year-old looked up into the eyes of his Dad.

"Dean." John said, quickly and gently searching the boy's body for injury. "Talk to me, son."

"Sammy." Dean bolted to a sitting position.

"Sammy's just fine." John assured him. "He's outside with Bobby. He's safe."

John helped Dean to his feet and he wrapped the boy into a tight hug.

Dean felt tears filling his eyes, but he didn't try to stop them. He was safe now, Sammy was safe. It was over.

"I've got you, Dean." John said, still holding him. "I've got you."

**12345678987654321**

Sam was standing beside Bobby, holding the man's hand. He heard the gunshot and jumped.

"That's your Daddy's twenty two." Bobby said. "It's over."

"Is Dean okay?"

"Since John ain't yelling for help, I'd say your brother is just fine."

A few minutes later, they saw John and Dean walking out of the house and towards them. Sam let go of Bobby's hand and ran to his Dad, who picked him up and carried him the rest of the way back to Bobby.

"You okay, Dean?" Bobby asked with concern as he gently examined the young boy's face. Dean had a black eye, a busted lip, and several other smaller cuts and bruises.

"Yes Sir." Dean replied.

"You okay, Sammy?" John asked the boy in his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No sir." Sam replied. "Dean wouldn't let him, he stayed between him and me. He wouldn't let him get close to me."

John shifted Sam so he was only using one arm to hold him, then he draped the other arm around Dean's shoulders. "I'm proud of you son, you get good."

Dean smiled up at him, very pleased with the compliment.

"Take your boys out of here." Bobby said, as he opened the trunk of the Impala and took out a shovel. "I'll clean up around here."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah, the fool left the keys in your car. Head on out."

"Thanks Bobby." John said, anxious to get his sons away from that place. "We'll get a room at the Hillsboro Motel in the next town."

"I'll meet you there when I'm done."

John sat Sam on his feet and the young boy started to open the door to the back seat.

"Hang on, Sammy." John stopped him. "I want you up front."

"Okay." The boy smiled, he never got to ride up front.

Father and sons all three got into the front seat and John drove away.

**12345678987654321**

THE END

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
